


Untitled

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky





	Untitled

            The two of them sharing a bed had started out innocent, siblings sharing a bed to share warmth during cold mountain winters, or a younger brother seeking out comfort within an older brother’s arms after a nightmare. It wasn’t till Dwalin was well into his teens, and closing in to being of age that the innocent act of sharing a bed became not so innocent. It started simple enough, one catching and watching the other as they pleasured themselves, then moved to the other’s hand bating a way the owner to bring completion while simple heated kisses were exchanged.

            It wasn’t till after Dwalin’s first real battle did they move onto more physical means to completion in their moments. During the fight Dwalin had been wired and fired up with adrenal, his mind taking a backseat to more primal urges to kill and destroy. Afterward though when the adrenaline wore off Dwalin was left feeling awkward, his brain feeling as if it was full of fuzz, and his skin felt too tight. The night started out simple, Balin holding his brother too him as he ran a hand through his hair, whispering nonsense words trying to bring his brother back to normal. When that didn’t work whispered nonsense was exchanged for small kisses about Dwalin’s head, neck, and shoulders. That slowly brought Dwalin back a round, and soon kisses were exchanged, and grew more heated. Growing erections found each other through layers of clothing and were ground against each other, causing small gasps and moans to come as pleasure grew.

            Soon though this wasn’t enough, and Balin moved to lower both their pants just enough so that he could take both in hand and bring them to completion. But before he could do that, Dwalin protested. ”Brother, please, I need more. I need y’ inside of me.” He begged, thrusting his hips up in hopes of finding something to rub against. Balin could hardly deny such a request, especially a request that shoot straight down his spine and caused his toes to curl in his boots. Closing his eyes Balin took a deep breath before looking his brother in the eyes, ordering “Take off yer clothes, then get back on the bed, and spread yer legs.” Dwalin rushed to comply, his large cock thrusting proudly out amongst dark curls as it was freed from under clothes and pants. Going over to small set of drawers he dug through them for a moment before pulling out a small vile of oil he usually used in his hair and beard, it was not the best, but it do for now. When he was back by the he tossed the vile onto the bed and quickly stripped himself of his clothing.

            He took a moment to observe Dwalin, the way his eyes were closed as he slowly stroked himself, it would not be an image Balin would ever quite forget. Crawling onto the bed Balin positioned himself between Dwalin’s spread legs, grapping the vile of oil he poured it liberally over his fingers, before setting it aside close so when he needed more he didn’t have to reach far. “Every done this before, Dwal?” Balin asked rubbing his pointer finger lightly around his brother’s opening, rubbing the oil around the area. ”No” Dwalin admitted biting at his lower lip lightly as he rocked down against Balin’s finger. At Dwalin’s admission some possessive beast roared in happiness within his chest, causing Balin’s breathing to grow heavier as he slowly began preparing his brother for him. Taking his time Balin slowly and carefully prepared his brother to take him.

            Once he believed his brother to be properly prepared his slapped Dwalin lightly on the ass, “On yer knees, legs spread, and grab the head board.” Balin instructed as he moved away from Dwalin to coat his member liberally with oil. Dwalin moved slowly into position the slickness between his legs causing him to feel awkward as he moved. Once Dwalin was in position, Balin moved in behind him, and slowly began entering the other, making sure to take his time and allow his brother to get used to his cock. Though soon they were a mess of moving grunting bodies, hair sticking to sweat slick skin, and Dwalin’s back was a landscape of small bite marks. It wasn’t long after that, both found their release, Balin’s into his brother, and Dwalin into his own fist.

            After that their encounters became the thing they did not talk about or acknowledge, both taking others to their beds, and swallowing the rise of jealousy when it did happen. Occasionally though the situation would arrive where neither could deny the buildup of feelings and the other would find his way into the other’s bed. Usually it is Dwalin crawling into Balin’s bed late at night, kissing his brother awake, before they found pleasure from the other. Few times they’d just come together naturally, like after Smaug’s attack on Erebor, that night when everyone was finding rest under the stars, they snuck off to a quiet spot and found comfort in each other, and the fact that they were both alive.

            Years later in a hobbit sized bedroom in the Shire, they found comfort within each other once again after being apart for three years. Though they had to be quiet as Dwalin took to his knees to the only dwarf he’d ever would, and brought his brother to completion with his mouth as Balin combed his hands through Dwalin’s bushy hair. Dwalin finding his own end with Balin’s hand around him and their lips sealed together.

            It wasn’t till they were in a bedroom at Rivendell that they expressed themselves a bit more freely. They had all been given separate rooms; most went to sleep right off, though the sound of scuttling feet could be heard as few individuals changed rooms, when Dwalin himself moved quietly in the hall to move to his brother’s room, he couldn’t help but pause and watch as Bofur snuck into their resident burglar’s room. Once at his brother’s room Dwalin let himself in, before quietly closing and locking the door, would not do for someone to walk in for what he had planned next. The room’s walls echoed slightly his brother’s intense snoring that had only gotten worst with age. Stopping at the side of the bed he quickly slipped off his clothes before climbing into the bed. He spooned against his brother, taking a moment to nuzzle his face into the area between neck and shoulder breathing in deep the scent that was purely Balin.

            “Bal…” Dwalin whispered before taking his brother’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it slightly trying to wake the other up. Opening up one eye groggily Balin twisted a bit and looked Dwalin, “Dwal, what…” He asked before noticing his brother’s naked state. Oh. Using his brother’s minor confusion to his advantage Dwalin moved in to claim his brother’s lips in a kiss. Giving his brother no time to protest as he claimed the other’s mouth, his hand sliding under the tunic his brother was wearing to sleep in, rubbing lightly over the soft furry flesh of his brother’s stomach. Dwalin would have very much liked to have just torn his brother’s tunic in two, but he knew Balin would not be very happy if he did.  Breaking off from his brother’s lips he gently lay his head against Balin’s looking the other in the eye. Balin could tell something was not quite right with the younger dwarf, but knowing his brother, and the fact that he snuck into his bed like he did, he wouldn’t be getting the truth out of him.

            So, he gave in, sighing he sat up and removed his tunic before his brother got to impatient and ruined it somehow. Before he could lie back down, Dwalin was pushing him lightly so that he was instead leaning back against the headboard. Balin allowed himself to put in that position, spreading his legs slightly as his cock began to twitch slightly in interest.  Dwalin once again leaned in to kiss Balin as one of his hands began to rub lightly over Balin’s shoulders, under his beard, before settling on the side of his neck. Taking a second to catch his breath, Dwalin moved on planting soft kisses about his brothers face, before with a smirk catching the edge of his brother’s prominent noses between his teeth an biting it lightly. “Eh!” Balin chided smacking Dwalin lightly on the side of the head. “Watch those teeth!” He warned with a small smile.

            Dwalin of course though took it as a challenge, moving between his brother’s legs he began to cover Balin’s shoulders and sides of his neck with small little nibble marks, which he’d go back over with soft kisses, his tongue running over the small indents from his teeth. Dwalin began to make his way down his brother’s body swapping small love bites for open mouth kisses, and teeth marks for small love marks. Balin during all this lay back against the headboard smiling as he watched Dwalin, his hands running lightly through his brother’s dark hair, occasionally tracing out one of the designs of one of the tattoos on his brother’s skull, enjoying the attention his brother was lavishing him with.

            Moving lower down his brother’s body, Dwalin rubbed his face against the short wiry hairs of his brother’s stomach, nuzzling at the flesh below the hairs for a few moments. Moving on he planted small kisses the area before moving lower. Switching between nibbling and kissing Balin’s inner thigh, causing the other’s breath to hitch slightly as his arousal began to grow stiffer. “Dwal”  He moaned lightly as Dwalin mouth moved to suck at his nearly fully erect member. Dwalin using all the little tricks and moves that he learned over the years to bring his brother to full hardness, he continued like this for a sometime, carefully pleasuring his brother with his mouth, delighting in the soft sighs and grunts the older dwarf was making, his own erection sitting heavy and neglected below.

            With one last move Dwalin let his brother’s cock fall from his mouth before quickly kissing his way back up to his mouth. “Bal, I want y’ inside of me.” He whispered against the other’s ear before biting lightly on the earlobe there. Nodding, Balin pulled slightly on Dwalin’s hair “Do you have oil?” He asked pulling his brother to look him in the eye. Dwalin just smirked moving his brother’s hand till it was between his legs and guided to his hole, which he’d carefully prepped and stretched before sneaking into Balin’s room. Balin growled “Yer such a bleedin’ slut brother.” before pushing Dwalin off him and onto his back, and spreading his legs wide as he moved to position himself at his brother’s entrance. Leaning up on one of his elbows, Dwalin tugged on Balin’s beard with his free arm till their faces were close, “Not a slut, yer slut.” He said before moving the hand to the back of Balin’s head so that he could better clash their mouths together as Balin fully sheathed himself with Dwalin. Both moaned loudly into the other’s mouth as they finally joined together.

            After a few moments of kissing intensely, they broke apart as the need of oxygen grew too much, Dwalin plopped flat down against the bed panting as he moved a hand to his neglected erection, fisting himself roughly in times to Balin’s thrusts. Leaning down Balin placed small kisses about his brother’s chest, stopping though to trace with his tongue an intricate tattoo over his brother’s heart, a elaborate design that to anyone but Balin would look nothing more than some sort of knot design, but to Balin it was so much more than that, it was their true names twisting and twirled together. Placing a kiss to it, Balin began once again began placing kisses over his brother’s chest, as this thrusts began to speed up. He was getting close, and if the small little grunts of his brother were any clue Dwalin was as well. Leaning back so that he could better control he left one hand on Dwalin’s hip, while the other wrapped around Dwalin’s hand on his cock.

            Balin began to guide Dwalin’s hand in a harsher pace as he whispered “Come on brother, come for me.”, Dwalin shuddered before jerking suddenly as came onto his own stomach. Grunting, it took only Balin a few more thrusts after that to find his own release within his brother. After a moment Balin withdrew from Dwalin and collapsed back into his spot on the bed, Dwalin near immediately cuddling up to his side. “Stay if y’ want but y’ need to be gone before the other’s come a knockin.” Balin warned leaning down to kiss the top of his brother’s head before rotating back on his side and falling asleep. Dwalin not too far behind him as he curled his body around his older brother, falling in a deep slumber of his own. By the time Balin is woken by a knock on his door, Dwalin was gone, the only evidence of what happened last night were small love marks about his chest, a soreness in his muscles, and the distinct smell of his brother on his pillow.


End file.
